not as unexpected sister
by twilight4eva13
Summary: sequel to unexpected sister. harry and his sisters' forth year is going weirdly. also shred is being followed and fred isn't happy about it. i promise the usual weird-ness. plz RxR. love Twilght4eva13 or fred4eva13.
1. Chapter 1

I walked up to the door

**A/N: I hope you love it. Plz review. **

I walked up to the door. I was not really nervous but a little afraid. Fred squeezed my hand. I smiled. As I stopped in front of the door I took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." I murmured. I lifted my knuckles and knocked on the door. I heard a faint shout of.

"Who is it petunia, go check." I almost cringed in disgust at the way he was talking. The door opened revealing the thin, hoursy face of petunia. When she saw me her eyes widened in shock. I smiled politely.

"Hello Mrs.Dursley. How are you?" she muttered a small "good."

"I hope this is not too inconvenient but was wondering if you would like for me to take Harry off your hands for the summer, I know Dudley must not like him around. Also my godfather said he doesn't mind keeping Harry out of trouble." I said. She seemed confused at first at the term "godfather" but then understanding and horror came onto her face.

"Um… Sure." She said apprehensively. I smiled sweetly at her.

"C-come in." she said quickly. We went in and petunia motioned to the couch.

As Fred and I stepped into the living room towards the couch Vernon looked up.

"What the bloody-hell are you doing here." He asked rudely. I squeezed Fred's hand to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"Well, Mr. Dursley. I am here to take Harry off your hands." At this he got very confused. Then petunia came in with a tray of tea. She gave us each a cup of tea and sat down in a chair.

"Now, why would you want to take Harry off our hands for?" she asked actually polite.

"Well, you have had to put up with him for thirteen years and have him for another two and a half summers. As I am old enough to qualify as a guardian for Harry, I felt the need to take him off your hands for the rest of the summer. I will also be escorting him to the station when he leaves to school." I said leaving out that I go to Hogwarts too.

"Oh, well will he be back next summer?" petunia said curtly. I couldn't believe I was actually winning.

"At least for the first few weeks. I hope to relieve you of him soon into the summer." I said nicely. I felt weird for lying. I loved Harry and speaking like I thought he was dirt was not right.

"All right then." she said. I took another sip of my tea before putting it down on a coaster.

"Would you like me to get him?" I asked petunia nodded. I looked at Fred.

"Please go get Harry and help him pack. I don't want to be home late." I said winking were only Fred could see.

"Alright then." He got up and headed for the stairs. I turned to petunia, my hair slowly going more red until I looked a lot like Lilly. Petunias eyes widened. I smiled sweetly. I picked my tea up and sipped at it.

After five minuets I sighed. I stood up slowly.

"I will go hurry them along. Really men, they can't pack. It's probably messy too." This caused the sides of petunias lips to twitch. I turned and went up the stairs. I went to what I thought was Harry's room and opened the door.

The sight I was met with wasn't what I was expecting.

I was not Harry's room but in fact Dudley's.

Dudley was sitting on his bed. One his friend's was sitting at a chair in front of the computer. Another was leaning against the wall.

They all turned to stare at me. The two boys smirked and Dudley looked shocked.

"Hello, aren't you pretty." Said the one against the wall, he had dark hair and eyes that seemed deep.

"Yes, hot ain't she. Who's the chick big D?" the second asked. He had sandy blond hair and brown eyes his hair was gelled.

"Hi." I said unsurely.

"This is bell." Dudley said weakly. The sandy-blonde one nodded. The other one pushed himself off the wall and took a step closer to me so he was only less than a foot away.

"Dud's cousin." I clarified. He nodded.

"Yeh know, there something about you? How do I put it?" then he dropped his voice so the Dudley and the other boy couldn't hear. He leaned forward. "Your magical. Sort of like me." He lent back and winked. I paled.

"Muggle?" I asked quietly.

"Nope" he said cheerfully.

"Right. Well I just, um… wanted to say hello to dud before I left. Cya dud." Then I stepped back and closed the door. I took a deep breath. Then went to the next door and opened it. Inside was Harry packing his trunk and Fred sitting on the bed looking quite relaxed eating some chocolate that I recognised as the honey dukes I had given Harry for his birthday.

"I did give that to _Harry_ for a reason you know?" I said. "It's cause he's too skinny and Molly would have had a fit if he lost any more weight. She's already planed to stuff him over the next few weeks." I said. Harry jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"Shred, it's good to see you." I laughed.

"Wow it's been a while since I've been called that. Molly found out that my middle name was bell and now it's spread." I said.

"It doesn't help that I have a load of pet names for her either. Right cup-cake?" Fred said. I glared at him.

"At least it's not pumpkin anymore." I said Harry snorted a laugh.

I swiped my hand, quickly packing everything and cleaning the room. Since my magic is enchantress and being an enchantress is a gift like parcel-tongue I can use it out of school and not get in trouble.

After every thing was sorted I lead them out with a quick goodbyes to the Dursley's. Then we walked down into an abandoned house a couple of houses down. As we got in I put disillusionment charms on us and we got on our brooms (Me having painted mine bright red.) we took off for the burrow.

After an hour of flying we touched down just outside the burrow. Where, Harry was immediately greeted; by every one in the house.


	2. again YOUR WHO

It was a week before the Quittich cup

It was a week before the Quittich cup. Harry and me were passing a ball between each other on our brooms. This year Oliver had finished school and the new captain was going to have tryouts for every spot on the team. I was hoping to be on the team, I didn't really care which. Seeker was my place but I didn't mind other spots.

I saw Fred walking with George in a field next to some high grass. I finished playing with Harry and speed off to Fred and George.

I flew up behind them.

"hello." I said. They jumped and saw me then turned back round and started talking again. This bugged me so I got off my broom and grabbed Fred's shirt pulling him round. I crashed my lips to his briefly before pulling back quickly.

He groaned.

"That's not fair!" he whined. Both I and George chuckled at his child-like whining.

"You shouldn't ignore your oh-so-perfect-girlfriend then." I stated. He pouted and I turned to George. With out me saying anything he just walked away.

A stepped closer to Fred pushing him into the grass. I laid down next to him and leant over to kiss him.

We stayed like that for twenty minuets. Kissing and him holding me.

"So tell me again how you got so lucky, I can't remember." Said mockingly to him.

"Well it was of coarse my winning smile. Also you could see the better-looking twin. How could you have not fallen for me?" At this I giggled. Oh God, I'm _giggling_ what's happened to me.

After a little while longer of kissing, hugging and talking we heard Mrs. Weasley call. We got up brushed our selves off and ran back to the burrow. I only dropped his hand when we could be seen.

As we walked into the kitchen we sat down with me next to Harry and Fred. Mrs. Weasley was placing a pot of stew on the table and slicing loaf of bread. She turned around and saw us.

"You know I've never seen a pair closer than you two." She said pointing to me and Harry. "I f I didn't know better I'd say your were related. But obviously your not Harry's sister. Poor little thing she was. I remember the day Lilly decided on her name. She had been going between two rather different names and well some how she came up with p-"

"NO!" I screamed. She looked at me oddly. Ginny was the only one of the teens who looked confused. Since we hadn't told her about me being Harry's sister.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea to say here name. Respect the dead and all that." I said desperately.

"No, I think she wouldn't mind she would probably want to be remembered." Harry said desperately.

"No, she wouldn't." I said quickly.

"And how would you know? I am her brother after all. How would you know any thing about my dear little sister." He said thinking he'd won.

"Stop calling me little! You've only grown an inch taller than me! Anyway it's not my fault you're taller than me. I got the better genes even if I am shorter!" I said indignantly before stopping realising what I had said.

"I mean… um." I said nervously. Mrs.weasley was standing stock still shocked. She didn't move for what seemed like ever. Then suddenly she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my. You're alive. Every one said you'd died. I me you when you were only a little kid when your father gave you that nickname because it fitted with Fred and George. You always loved your name though. Oh my sweet little P-

**A/N: oh I am evil. I was going to say her name but I didn't want to. It really isn't an amazing name in fact some one recently made me think I needed a better one so I need you to give me ideas or it's stuck in my choice. Also just a bit of knowledge, her middle name is Bella; I chose that name because of the book twilight that started me on fan fiction. So I chose that name because I thought it was nice and it stands for beautiful in Italy so yeh. Next chapter will be uber long. Seriously or siriusly which ever suit you. **

**Also thanks to my friend Sar-star. She helped me think of this. Sarah is the waky-est and cool-est person I know, it seems to run with the name. Usually.**


	3. The letter that changed it

"Parry" I froze

"Parry" I froze. When Mrs. Weasley released me I turned slowly to see Harry deep in thought.

"Parry." He said snapping his head up quickly. I felt the world fog up and I fell into darkness.

"_Parry." The baby Harry whispered in my ear._

_I was staring at my Daddy on the ground. He looked asleep but somehow I knew he wasn't going to wake up. Mummy was screaming at a hooded figure. _

"_NO, Don't touch me children."_

_He laughed cruelly. "I only wont Harry the girl must grow older before she is any use to me."_

"_NO PLEASE.NOT HARRY, NOT HARRY AND SHRED. TAKE ME INSTEAD."_

"_Silly girl." he cackled. "Avada kadavra." There was a green flash and the hooded figure walked towards up over mummy's body._

"_Now, Harry it is time to end you. Do not worry girl. You shall live and be princess to my empire" with that he raised his wand to Harry an inch away from his forehead. "Avada kadavra."_

_I moved to try and pull Harry away. A pain shot through my forehead. I passed out._

I was in blackness. Then I felt some one holding me tightly. It was warm and comforting. I heard a voice close to me.

"She stopped screaming, why she won't wake." I recognized the voice as the one I loved. I cracked my eyes open so slightly I was looking through me eyelashes.

Fred was holding me with a worried look on his face. Harry was sitting at the table holding his head I could see one of his hand covering his scar.

I looked back to Fred to see him only an inch away from my face. Staring around my face for any sign I was awake. With out thinking I lifted my head and our lips met. I felt his hand snake under my head holding it up. Then I heard a door and before I could pull away I heard a scream.

"What the?" we broke apart and looked up to see not only Mrs. Weasley but Mr. Weasley and Lupin as well.

"Um…Hi Uncle Remy." I said weakly and waited for a reaction from any of then. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"When did this happen?" she asked. Me and Fred looked at each other guiltily, not sure what to say.

"Not that long ago." I heard Harry say and turned to see him looking up at Mrs. Weasley. His lie was so convincing only I could really tell it was one. "Only a couple of days." He said. I was suddenly even more grateful to have a brother.

"Sorry we didn't tell you yet mum, dad but we were going to." He said I could see his ears bright red. I slowly stood up with the help of Fred. And walked over to the table and sat down. I sat next to Harry slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you alright Harry? My scar just hurt like hell didn't think it would be the same for you. I guess were closer than you think. Oh and thanks." I he nodded. I turned back to see that adults sitting at the table looking between me and Fred. Mr. Weasley sighed.

"Can't say I'm surprised really! You two have been really close all summer. It would have been nice for you to tell us though." He said we nodded.

I turned to Lupin. "Um, Lupin we need to talk about, you-know-what." He face went really serious and he nodded. I stood up and we walked out to the garden before any one could call us back.

When we were out watching the gnomes.

"He found it out. I knew he would. But still. He didn't find my name instead he remembered my nick name. That's what he said that night. I heard him say it and I just… I don't know fogged out. Then I woke up and felt so much pain. I couldn't move at first." I said holding back tears.

"At first." I blushed slightly. I could see a stand of hair in front of my face go orange. I looked at him embarrassedly. He chuckled.

"Don't worry I know your tough and smart enough to handle your self. Just try and tell pad foot that." I felt a lead ball drop in my stomach. I turned and grabbed lupin's arm tightly.

"Where is he? Do you know? I miss his so much. I need to see him. I haven't heard any thing from him since he sent me this." I yanked the silver necklace from under my beach dress. He stared at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" I nodded.

"Also he knows about Fred. He actually wasn't angry." I felt a tear trail down my face and I hugged Lupin. "I miss him so much. You, him and Harry are my only family. I've at least gotten letters from you. He could be dead and I wouldn't know." He just held me shushing me.

I finally calmed down a bit.

"He's fine. I heard from him just yesterday he sent an owl. He's fine." he said.

"Can I go see him." I said hopefully.

"I don't think you want to see him." He said.

"BUT I LOVE HIM." I sobbed. "I have to see him."

"Um… mum wanted to know if you'd be staying for dinner." I heard Fred say awkwardly from the door. I turned quickly and saw Fred looked as if he had just walked in on us talking.

"Can't, I have work to do. Tell molly I said goodbye and thankyou for informing me of what happened." He turned to me pulled two envelopes from his robes. "He told me to give them to you." I squealed grabbing them.

"Yes. Oh, thankyou uncle Remy. Thankyou so, so much." I hugged him before turning and running inside. "HARRY. GET YOUR LITTLE BUT HERE NOW!!" I called.

When I got in the living room I ran into Harry. Then I pulled him onto the couch.

I opened the first one and two pieces of parchment fell out. One was labeled "Harry." I handed it to him.

"Black." I whispered. Harry's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. I unfolded my letter and read.

_Dear Parker Bell. __Shred. _

_I am fine. I am actually in a very good hiding place. No I'm not starved and I'm doing well. Now that, that that's out of he way. _

_I hope you like the necklace, it was very important to your mum. I have been trying to send you a letter for a while, being on the run makes it a bit hard. _

_I actually just dropped by my old house to get some stuff and found some thing I thought you would like. Same with Harry. Also some time I have to tell him some stories about his map. When I say it's his map that is because it was is his fathers'. We made two. There was the prototype and your dads. When we finished the first one I finished the prototype. It's not quite as good as Harry's but it is still basically the same.  
Stay out of trouble, poor molly already has her own, trouble makers. I hope Ron's leg is better. Also that Fred is still aloud to live. What did molly think? That's if you told her. Anyway, have a good sixth year don't bully your brother (ha-ha) or Fred (poor Guy.) and study in charms, defense against the dark arts and transfiguration. Apart from that, just sleep till next summer. _

_Love forever,_

_Sirius._

I opened the next one chuckling and tipped out an assortment of paper. I pulled the first thing I saw. It was a Childs drawing, it was of a family with 4 adults all labeled by my an elegant hand writing I was sure was my mums. It said, Daddy, Mummy, Remy and Siri. I smiled at it. In the corner was a load of scribbles I recognized as Harry's baby drawing skills.

I put it in Harry's lap and grabbed the next thing. A photo, of me and Harry cuddling. There were afew photos. One of me and my mum (I was giggling madly.) one of just my parents. One of Sirius and Remus holding me and hurry. And a few other ones of the family, they were wizard photos. I placed them on Harry's lap for him to see and grabbed the last piece of parchment.

It was a birth certificate. My berth certificate. I sighed. It was proof of who I was. It was me.

"PARKER?" i heard Harry say incredulously. I looked and saw Harry looking over my shoulder.

………………………………………………….

**Birth certificate of**

**Parker Bell Potter**

**Daughter of: **

**James ****Potter.**

**And **

**Lily Potter (n****é****e Evans)**

**Born on the:****30****th**** of July 1978**

……………………………………………………

**A/N: you asked. I told you it wasn't anything special.**


	4. No privacy, and wizards chess

A/N: Hello

A/N: Hello! I hope you like the name. Allot of people who I know who read the story said they would stick with shred instead of her real name. Also you will probably never really hear that name again after this chapter, maybe once of twice.

"What are you up to my snuggle-bunny?" Fred said slipping his arms around me. I turned and smiled widely.

"I was looking through this album of my parents. It makes me feel a bit guilty really. How I knew them 'till I was three and then I came here. And got to live with you. I guess it was good for me cause I fell in love with you. Wait… did I just say love… well what do you know I love you." I said.

Fred stared at me oddly. He was smiling still.

"I guess that was an odd form of an epiphany, now wasn't it?" Fred grinned and turned me around on the fence I was sitting on. Then he brought me close and kissed me. I was shocked actually.

When we pulled back I stared in his eyes. He didn't smile softly as one would imagine but ginned like he was insane.

"I've wanted to tell you that since you passed out two days ago." At this I was so happy I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me.

I got up and grabbed his hand and ran. I ran towards the forest. I'd wanted to explore it anyway.

Just as I got to the edge of the forest I heard cough. Turned and saw Mrs. Weasley standing there. I smiled brightly at her. She looked at us suspiciously.

"What are you two doing?" she said. "I don't want you fooling around in the forest." As she said this, I heard the double meaning in it and nodded. Defeated, but I wouldn't show her that.

The truth was that even though everyone was happy for us since the day they found. Still we had been given no time alone. Mrs. Weasley had made sure that we would never be alone. It was frustrating and I really wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Were we could be together.

"If you think it's dangerous." I said innocently. "I didn't know there were any creatures in there. But I guess it is quite easy to trip in there." she looked a little defeated then. I could tell Fred was trying to hold back a grin.

"Of coarse there aren't any creatures in there. Now run along." She said quickly. I pulled him towards his room. Ran into his room backwards. I shut the door while I kissed him. About a second into the kiss I heard a cough. I twirled around to see George and lee. They were sitting on George's bed playing exploding snap.

"Ignore them lee. They do it all the time. In a couple of years they'll be breeding like rabbits." George said without looking up. I blushed like mad.

"Shut up George. You'd be like this if you had your girlfriend here. _Dear Alicia._ And you say I'm bad." I said.

Walking over I plopped down on the bed next to George pushing him over. He let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Ah but she's the lucky one. She did get the better-looking twin. Wouldn't you say, shred?" I chuckled.

"Well you both look so different. One of you is steamy, sexy and plain out gorgeous. The other pretty plain." they shared looks.

"So…which one is which?" Lee asked amused. I grinned.

"Well the steamy, sexy and gorgeous one is… Lee of coarse." With that I got up and walked out smiling. Leaving the boys in shock behind me.

HARRY POV

I was sitting in Rons room playing wizards chess with him. I had never beaten him yet. He was good.

I heard the door but didn't look up. I knew it would be shred.

"What's up? I thought you'd be off sucking face with Fred." I said. I heard Ron make gagging noises. Shred laughed happily.

"I was, but Mrs. Weasley doesn't quite approve of such things. If she knew." She laughed again. I could tell there was something on her mind. I was killed in the game any way.

"Knight to E-" I stoped when shred started to laugh hysterically. "What?"

"Oh, nothing it's just so funny. Seriously though. That's Ron's line. Remember?" Ron looked shocked but I didn't get it.

"Huh?" she sighed and sat down.

"Ok, do you remember your second year? The philosophers' stone of what ever. Well to find it you had to play chess. Remember." How the hell.

"How did you know that?" I asked in shock. She smiled.

"I know heaps about you. It's a family thing." She said turning and walking away.


	5. I AM po

This may seem Dumb or stupid to you but I feel pissed off

This may seem Dumb or stupid to you but I feel pissed off. Why you ask?

BECAUSE I HAVE WRITEN 6 CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY AND MORE UNPUBLISHED.

AND OUT OF THE 400 – 500 HITS ONLY 5 REVIEWS!!

THAT IS PATHETIC! AND I WANT MORE.

PLZ REVIEW.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IF I DON'T GET COMMENTS. IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DON'T LIKE IT. SO PLZPLZPLZ WRITE A REVIEW WHEN I AM HAPPY WITH THAT I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER.

UNTIL THEN IT CAN STAY ON MY USB.


	6. irony and anger

A/N: thanks to any I one who reviewed

**A/N: thanks to any I one who reviewed. I love my reader so much. Also I have been writing loads of chapter on my holidays to make up for last term and next terms workload and lack of writing. PLZ REVIEW. Love you all.**

I was sleeping peacefully when I was roughly awoken.

"Come on we have to go to the Quittich cup. I'm not going to miss it." I heard Fred or George shout. I'm pretty sure it was George but it's too early to k now if I'm right. I groaned getting up. I grabbed the cloths Mrs. Weasley had laid out for me yesterday and went to the bath room.

After a really cold shower I was half awake. I went down to the kitchen to see every one but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looking half dead. I sat down and ate my eggs and beacon slowly. Just as I was finished we set out walking. The twins got caught trying to smuggle a load of products out. She accio'd them from the twins' bag and pockets. Then she turned to me.

"I'm sure you're in on this. _Accio._" I focused my magic. Nothing happened. I put an innocent look on my face.

"Actually I had no idea. I'm sort of hurt that they didn't tell me." Mrs. Weasley nodded and went to through out the twins prank-products. We set out walking me next to two sour-faced twins. After walking through a couple of paddocks I pulled the twins behind a tree. Opened my bag and showed them the joke-shop stuff I had in my bag. They looked at it wide eyed. I just smirked and threw the bag at George to hold. Then caught up with Harry.

"Hiya Harry. How's the walk for you?" I asked cheerfully.

He groaned and glared at me. "How can you be so…Awake? It's so early." I just shrugged.

After a long while of walking we arrived at a hill. We started looking for the portkey when we heard Arthur greet some one.

"Amos!" I turned and saw two people. A man with a brown scrubby-bread who was holding an old boot and a boy around my age who remembered seeing in Hufflepuff. He was on the Quittich team, seeker. Good but me and Harry were better.

"This is Amos Diggery, everyone." He introduced. "Works for the department for the regulation and control of Magical Creatures. And I think you might know his son, Cederic?"

"Hi" he said looking around at all of us. His eyes lingering on me for a bit longer than everyone else. Everyone said "Hi" back except Fred and George who merely nodded.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Amos asked.

"Not too bad," Said Mr. Weasley. "We live just on the other side of the village there, you?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got is apparition test. Still…not complaining…Quittich world cup, wouldn't miss it for a sack full of galleons – and tickets cost about that. Mind you. Looks like I got off easy…" Amos Diggery peered good-naturedly around at the three Weasley boys, Harry, Me, Hermione, and Ginny. "All of these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh, no, only the red heads," Said Mr. Weasley. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's, and Harry another friend of-"

"Merlin's beard." Said Amos Diggery, his eyes widening. "Harry, Harry Potter?"

"Er-yeah" Harry said uncomfortably. I Knew Harry was used to it but it still made him uncomfortable.

"Ced's talked about you of course, told us all about playing against you last year…" I felt anger towards this man. "I said to him, I said – ced, that will be something to tell your grandchildren, that will…_you beat Harry Potter._!" Cederic had the good-sense to look embarrassed.

"Harry fell off his broom dad. I told you… It was an accident…"

"Yes, but you didn't fall off did you? Always modest, our ced, always the gentlemen…but the best man won, I'm sure Harry would say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on. You don't need to be a genius to know who's the better flyer!' at this I stepped forward. I spoke in a deathly calm voice.

"Dementores came. If you had memories of seeing your family die, in front of you, for you. Of them getting killed and a hooded figure turning towards you wand raise. If Voldamort turned to you wand raised, after killing your parents and you saw a repeat of that when the dementores came, you'd fall of your broom too! So don't judge Harry's flying when he has never lost a single game apart from that. You have NO right to judge him." I lifted my hand and flames engulfed it.

Suddenly and set of arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into Harry's chest. I calmed but blue flames stayed on my hand.

"Don't worry about it. I don't care. He beat me fairly. Don't worry. Kay?" he said softly. I sighed and nodded. Then I closed my fist and the flames went out.

"Right, well you are?" Amos said in what he obviously thought sounded like I nice voice. I put my hand out.

"P.B Shred P. Harry's sister." I said. "Unofficially of coarse." I added as an after thought. He nodded and eyed my hand for a moment.

"Oh of course I offered my hand so I can torch yours off." I said sarcastically lighting my fingers with mini flames at the tips. Then I snapped my fingers and flames turned in to the shape of a bird and flew around his head before popping in front of his face. Then I stepped back glaring. I turned towards Arthur.

"We have to go in twenty seconds." I stated.

He seemed to realize we had little time. "Yes everyone gather around the boot and grab a bit of it." We all did except Harry whop was looking at us as if we were crazy.

"3, 2," I grabbed Harry with my other hand. "1.' I felt the normal pull under my naval as I spun fast. Then suddenly it stopped and we were falling. I focused and me and Harry whose hand I was still holding floated down slowly next to Amos, Mr. Weasley and Cederic. Everyone else was on the ground.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.

**A/N: I was going to write more but as I'm using this part of the 4rth book as a bit of a guide since I'm not as sure about the start of the Quittich Cup bit this is the end of the chapter "The portkey" in the book. So I decided to stop where it did. But I'm starting immediately in the next 1. I want to boost the word count on this story. PLZ REVIEW. I love you all.**

**Also the next chapter has an important bit of the story line in it. So It will be up really soon. **

**Huggs and Puppies,**

**Twilight4eva13**


	7. Sorry annoying i know

This is an authors note

**This is an authors note. DON"T STOP READING!! **

**I have done something very dumb. I have posted too many stories and it is taking a lot of my time to update them so I taking a break on ****Not just his sister ****and ****Not as unexpected sister.**** So I can update ****finding the hero**** and ****I am Jade Potter ****more. I will be updating them all just more slowly. I should have waited before posting ****I am Jade Potter**** but I had already wrote 2 chapters so I didn't bother to wait. also this will be deleted soon.**

Lovies and Dovies

Twilight4eva13


End file.
